


Good Morning

by the-gency-library (jellophish)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gency, Genji x Mercy - Freeform, Lemon, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellophish/pseuds/the-gency-library
Summary: Genji lets Mercy de-stress on her day off. || Gency, PWP/Smut/Lemon





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo I wrote this a while ago but never finished it soo...have some PWP...
> 
> Also for those who are curious - yes I wrote Genji with functioning penis. My headcanon is that it is artificial. but I'm not gonna get into it anyway because this fic is really just porn without plot. IDK LOL

Mercy loved to sleep in.

More often than not, she got about 4 hours of sleep thanks to her schedule. She knew it wasn’t healthy, but she would rather lose an hour of sleep comforting a patient than go to bed knowing someone needed her help.

That is why, when she had a day off, she would be found sleeping like a cat.

Genji knew this. He knew just how tired she made herself, which is why he figured she deserved a little something.

Angela stirred in her sleep. She began to feel soft kisses go down from her chest to her belly button, and a hand caressing her hair.

“Mm…” She quietly moaned and opened her blue eyes slightly. The sight of bright green hair was more than enough to reassure her. 

“Good morning Genji…” She said sleepily.

Her body was still exhausted, and him giving her these kisses made her want to snuggle up more in her sheets and let him play with her.

Genji continued his kisses down her body, stopping at her stomach to pay more attention to it. 

“Good morning baby…”

“Mmm…”

He trailed his kisses down her body until he got to her stomach and hips. His kisses began to linger longer and longer on her skin, until they turned into rough kisses which turned into suckling on her warm flesh.

Angela’s only response was a slight tilt of her hips to encourage him to keep going.

Genji, as if reading her mind, quickly grabbed her by the hips and pulled his body closer to him so that their hips were together.

“Hey,” Angela said, faking annoyance. “Some people are trying to sleep…”

Genji only smirked as he pulled her white, lacy panties down her hips. As he did so, he grabbed her thighs and gave them both a light squeeze before burying his face on her belly. Her skin felt so warm and soft, he could stay like this all day.

“I love this body of yours,” he mumbled. “So fucking beautiful…”

“Genji,” Mercy laughed. This prompted her to sit up a bit on her elbows, now awoken by her lover.

“What are you doing up so early anyway?”

The ninja continued his previous kisses down her thighs, then bringing his fingers around to start lightly massaging between her legs.

“I always wake up this early,” he said. “But it’s not that early now.”

Angela could feel herself starting to get wet as her lower stomach ached at his touch. His fingers pressed against her, moving up and down her slickened pussy.

She quickly glanced at her alarm clock.

“Wow,” she remarked. “It’s nearly 12…”

Angela started to get up a bit, but Genji was quicker than her and stopped her with a deep kiss.

“Lay back down,” he whispered to her after their lips parted.

“But I have to work…” she said with a smile. She pecked his lips very quickly in affection.

“It’s your day off, silly.”

Angela smirked. “True,”

After taking off her loose t-shirt, Mercy laid back on the bed, relaxing and opening herself up to Genji. Now, her whole body was exposed for him to see.

Genji laid next to her, pecking her on the forehead whilst lowering his hand back to her wet mound.

“Does that feel good?” he asked her, nuzzling her neck.

His fingers rubbed her outer lips gently, wanting to tease her.

Genji paid more attention elsewhere, however. He knew how much she loved it when he kissed, or even nibbled on her neck. Angela shuddered beneath him as he did so.  
With his free hand, he reached up and caressed her breasts. Deftly, he put her nipple between his fingers and tugged slightly whilst rubbing it between them.

Angela arched her back to move in closer to him, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter. She and Genji’s hips were basically grinding at that point when she felt his hardness against her ass.

Genji had moved his hand from her swelling gash and trailed his hands on her skin. He got slower and slower every time to build her anticipation, but all this toying with her was starting to make him feel just as aroused.

Mercy turned a bit and grabbed his hand, putting it back between her legs.

“Again,” she mumbled. “And harder this time…”

He complied with her order and began to finger at her entrance.

Angela looked up at him as he did so. How handsome he looked, she thought. Scars or no scars, he had the most stunning eyes she had ever seen. The way his hair fell over his eyes really brought out his charming facial features.

He noticed her staring at him.

“What is it?”

Angela laughed a bit. “Oh it’s nothing...I just thought your eyes were pretty.”

Genji almost faltered in his movements. He may have been a huge flirt in the past, but genuine compliments like this never failed to make him fluster. It was so simple, but it made his heart race.

Angela laughed more when she noticed the spread of pink on his cheeks.

“Thanks…” he replied.

Angela noticed that his hand had slowed down, almost to a full stop.

“Hey, we’re not done,” she told him, and thrust her hips against his hand. Angela went so far as to grab his hand again and move it for him.

Genji only responded with a deep French kiss and a sudden spring to life in his arms.

They tongued each other fiercely even stopping to kiss just to play with each others tongues.

He only stopped to reach over to her nightstand for a small bottle of lubricant.

“You know where I keep that?” Angela said.  
“Actually, I just guessed,” Genji said. “But I was going to get my own if you didn’t have any,”

“Here,” she said, taking the bottle. Angela squeezed enough lube to cover her fingers and spread it over her folds. Feeling good, she inserted a few fingers in herself.

“Hey, hey,” Genji said, getting back to her. “Come here,”

Genji moved her fingers away, making her giggle at his excitement. He inserted a single digit into her wet hole, and then a second, making his girlfriend’s hips thrust forward to him.

Angela spread her legs more to allow him to play with her.

“Make me cum,” she demanded.

Genji nodded like a puppy, quickening his pace in her. She began to moan loudly at his actions and continued to play with the rest of her body. He squeezed her breasts again, and even began to suck them.  
His tongue circled her nipple, kissing it roughly after.

“Fuck,” Mercy groaned. “Keep d-doing that...ah….”

“I love see you feel so fucking good,” Genji almost growled.

Mercy got wetter and wetter, the ache in her stomach needing more release.

Angela hugged Genji as he fingered her faster, teasing her swollen clit with his thumb every other chance he got.

Her legs were starting to shake, as she wrapped them around his moving hand. Angela started to play with the breast Genji wasn’t sucking on, and starting to rub her clit as he fingered her.

“Aahh.....fuck….” she whispered.

Angela’s back arched while her head tilted back. Sweat rolled down her forehead while she held onto Genji. When she came, a squirt of her juices covered Genji’s hand. The sticky fluid was enough to land on her bed sheets and add a slick layer to her already dripping slit. Her moans were frantic as her hips kept moving slowly while she climaxed.

She kept mumbling Genji’s name.

Genji’s fingers were still buried deep in her sex while her orgasm settled down.

He remembered to finger her just enough for her to react while her pussy was sensitive.

Mercy sighed happily, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Genji pulled out his fingers covered in her juices. Without much thought, he licked it off his fingers while looking her straight in the face.

Angela blushed.

“So what was all that for?”

“Nothing,” he replied. “I just felt like maybe you needed to de-stress.”

They laid there in silence, just enjoying the afterglow.

The blonde looked up at him again and spoke up. “You’re cute when you blush,”

“Shhhhhhh,” he mumbled with his eyes closed. He pulled her closer to him. “You think that’s cute, you should look in the mirror.”

Mercy laughed at him.

While she was cuddling him, she still felt something hard that she hadn’t taken care of yet.

“Maybe you should de-stress too,” she smirked, slipping her hand down his abs.

Genji smiled at her and pecked her on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. I do hope it wasn't too OOC but, it was fun to write.


End file.
